Bath Time Fun
by Zodiac-Aries
Summary: Riku is decides to take a bath to relax after cleaning up his friends' apartment. Who would have thought it would lead him to this conclusion. Rated M for lemon. May be considered PWP


**So I be trying my hand a writing lemons. Tell me what you think eh?**

**Okay so this takes place in modern day Tokyo, with most of the Kingdom Hearts cast living there. Riku lives at Kairi and Sora's place at the time being while his apartment is being fumigated.**

**Their ages are so:****Riku: 20****Kairi and Sora: 19****Namine and Roxas: 18**

**So read it and enjoy.**

UPDATE: Story was inspired by a doujinshi by Homunculous, you should check it out. "Bathtime Crisis" is what it is called. *mumbles to himself, I need to beat up a friend for not informing me of these kinds of things…*

* * *

><p>"Riku get up!" a girl's voice shouted. A silver haired boy opened his eyes to reveal two aquamarine orbs looking up at a girl standing in front of him. She had long red hair that went past her shoulders. She had on a red red shirt and a black jeans on. Her hand were on her hips and she was glaring at him. The man groaned and turned over on the couch he was sleeping on. "Riku come on!"<p>

"What do you want Kairi? It's like," Riku paused to look at the clock hanging on the wall, "eight thirty in the morning."

"Well, mister, if you must know that my sister is coming for a visit," Kairi told him in a authoritative voice.

"That means what exactly?" Riku glared at her from the couch.

"Since you're currently freeloading off of me at moment, I want you to clean the house and out of it before Namine gets here. I need to head off to class."

"Clean the house of what?" Riku asked as he sat up. The blankets fell off of his body showing bare chest with a growing six pack. Scratching his head he tousled his bed head. "If you have forgotten Kairi, I'm the one who always cleans up around here. It's your boyfriend that is a slob. He should be the one cleaning not me." Kairi had the decency to blush in being corrected by her house guest.

"Sh-Sh-SHUT UP!" Kairi shouted at him. "I would have made him clean up if he hadn't decided to stay at his parents' place last night I would have him cleaning up right now."

"So is that the reason he allowed me to stay here…" Riku stated under his breath. "That freaking lazy bastard." Riku then stood up revealing that the was only in boxers. Kairi blushed and looked away.

"Put on some shorts or pants Riku!" The silver haired boy rolled his eyes. Reaching behind the couch, he pulled out a bag and grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and a white shirt. Putting them both on, he made a noise to get Kairi's attention. "That's better." She then looked at him again. "Riku please, do this for me?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and jutted our her lower lip making it tremble. Riku knew he shouldn't look at that face, the famed puppy dog pout that she makes that could make any man do what she wants. Sadly, Riku looked for more than a few seconds and caved.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll do it." Immediately the red head smiled at him and gave him a hug. She let go of him a minute later. "Still abusing the fact that I had crush on you to get me to do things huh?" Kairi then slapped Riku on the arm.

"I'm not like that. I knew you liked me, but I didn't like you the same way." The silver haired man just waved it off.

"I get it, I get it. I got over it ages ago." He motioned for her towards the door. "Go on, get out of here. I'll get to cleaning." Kairi smiled and got grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Thank you Riku! I'll make this up to you one day! I swear it!" Riku just waved her off and she gave him one more smile before heading out the door. Scratching his head Riku looked around the apartment. There was barely any dirt or trash there, but he decided he might as well do something. So Riku went to the closet, grabbed the vacuum and got to cleaning.

Two and a half hours later, Riku had managed to vacuum the rugs, sweep the floor, dust the furniture and clean and put away the dishes in the sink. Hell, he even decided to make an early lunch just in case Namine arrived and Kairi wasn't there yet. At least she wouldn't be hungry if that happened.

"I might as well take a bath after all that cleaning," Riku said to himself. Since he usually kept a small amount of clothes here, Riku decided to just dump his dirty clothes in the laundry basket that belonged to Sora and entered bathroom. The toilet was in across the hall from the bathtub and shower as was the sink. He then turned on the tap and let the hot water fill the tub. Sitting down in the tub, he let out a satisfied sigh, feeling his stiff muscles relax. "God sleeping on that lumpy couch is a pain to my back."

As he relaxed he tried to recall what Namine was like. _'Last time I saw her was two years ago, and she just finished her first year of high school. Damn, has it really been that long? That must mean she's in her third and final year now then. Time sure has flown huh…"_ The man tried to remember what she looked like. If he remember correctly, she looked a lot like Kairi, except her features were much softer. She had blond hair that was about as long as Kairi's and the same blue eyes. If anyone didn't know them personally, they would have guessed that the two girls were twins. He sighed again as he delved deeper into the tub. _'I wonder if she's still that shy quiet girl that would stay in the background. Last I recall, she dating Sora's twin brother Roxas. I wonder if she's changed after these two years.'_ Riku gave out a snort.

"Probably not. I wonder if she remembers me. I didn't spend so much time with her, with being hung up on Kairi and all, but who knows." Riku closed his eyes, to just relax in the bath for a bit. When he heard the door open he opened immediately, to see who the intruder was. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was Namine, completely naked and the only thing that was partially covering her was a small towel. Both of them looked at each other. Riku was taking in every part of her. Her shapely legs, her hourglass body, her C cup breasts (which were much bigger than Kairi's B cups) and her cute blushing face. He instantly felt the blood rushing towards his penis. It was also in that moment that Namine reacted to it all.

"KYAAA!"

"AHHH!" Both shouted. Namine turned around giving him a good look at her ass. Riku averted his eyes and looked towards the wall. Suddenly they both heard the door close.

"Namine, I'm home!" Kairi's voice reached the duo's ears, causing both of them to stiffen in place. "Huh, Namine where are you?"

"I-I'm in the bathroom," Namine stuttered her answer. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh okay then," the red head called out. "Was Riku here when you got arrived?" The blond looked towards the silver haired man who was furiously shaking his head furiously.

"N-No. He wasn't here when I got here," the blond replied.

"At least the boy did a great job cleaning the place. Sorry I can't stay here long Namine, I still have some classes. I just came here to eat some lunch before heading out again." Things were quiet before they heard a squeal. "Ooh, it looks like Riku left us some food. You want me to save you some for when you finish your bath?"

"Yes please." Namine looked over her shoulder at Riku. She looked away when she saw him looking at her, this also caused Riku to look away. The two remained quiet before Namine sneezed. Turning around she spoke, "D-Do you mind if I get in? It's a bit cold." Riku was at loss for words, trying to move his mouth until he managed to speak.

"Sure," was his quick reply. Although Riku had calmly answered, inside his mind he was ranting to himself. _'What in the world did I just do! Why did I agree to let her into the bath with me?'_ Before he could take it back, Namine had already entered the bath. She was sitting facing him, giving him a good look at her breasts. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but he looked down towards her vagina. He noted that she was a natural blond, if her pubic hair was anything to go by. This caused him to gulp as he forced himself to look at her face. The two sat there quietly again, in the awkward silence. Riku spoke again, feeling just a bit more uncomfortable and a lot more aroused. "Maybe you should sit backwards, so I don't see your um…" Namine blushed knowing what he was talking about.

"S-Sure." Standing up Namine tried to turn around, which she got to do, but she slipped and fell...right onto Riku's lap. When he saw her slipping Riku tried to catch her, but when she fell in his lap he ended up grabbing her breasts. "S-Sorry…" _'He's so hard…'_

"It's okay," Riku replied blushing up a storm. _'So soft…'_ were his thoughts. _'Shit, I don't think I can hold back if she stays like this.'_ Namine released a moan at that moment. "Namine are you okay?" he asked worriedly wondering if something was wrong.

"You're being too rough Riku," the blond told him. Riku's eyes widened. Looking down at his hands, he his eyes widened. His hands were unconsciously groping Namine's breasts. She leaned her head back against his shoulder causing both of them to look into each others eyes. In a whisper she spoke to him in his ear, "If you want to continue, please be more gentle." This led to Riku forgetting all morals and nodded. His hands began to massage her breasts softly causing her to moan as he did. His left hand began to roll the nipple. His right hand went lower. Touching, caressing her toned stomach and making its way done to her vagina. Slowly he inserted one finger in her, feeling her tightness. Riku started to move his finger over and over inside of her, causing her to moan. "Faster." He did as she said and went even faster. At one point he bent his finger causing her to arch her back. "AAAH!" Immediately, the hand on her breast moved to her mouth.

"Shush," he whispered into her ear. "Do you want your sister to find us in here?"

"Namine what was that?" Kairi asked going to the door. "I heard you scream. Are you alright in there?" Riku removed the hand from her mouth, to let her answer.

"I"m fine sister," Namine answered. "I was just relaxing, and I slipped on some soap, nnnh," Namine stopped talking to give Riku a small glare. He was kissing her on her collar bone, while continuing to thrust his finger into her vagina. He turned her head and kissed her on the mouth as his hands kept doing their work, with the left joining the right at her core. The left played with her clit as the other kept thrusting in and out.

"Okay then, I'll be heading to class now. I left you some food that Riku cooked. You'll be okay for another two hours or so?" This forced Riku to stop kissing Namine so she can answer.

"I'll be fine." They heard a click and Riku stopped playing with her body. She gave a disappointed mewl. "Why did you stop?"

"I just have to know right now, are you in a relationship with anyone before we do this?" Riku demanded.

"No."

"No boyfriends, or girlfriends if you swing that way?"

"No."

"No fiance or husband?"

"I'm only eighteen Riku, but no."

"Good." Riku then turned her around to face him and placed a tender kiss, which was a lot softer than all the hard kisses they gave each other. Riku felt Namine's hand reach down and grabbed his penis inserting him into herself. He felt himself engulfed in warmth and suddenly she plunged herself all the way to down, taking him all in. Riku felt her stiffen when she did that and saw some red liquid seeping into the water. "Wait, your bleeding. Don't tell me it's…"

"It's my first time," she whimpered into his ear.

"Fuck…" Riku stilled himself, even though he wanted to continue. The feeling of having her around him was too good, but he knew better than to proceed. He began to rub her back and said sweet things into her ear trying to ease her pain and get her comfortable. They were like that for a few minutes. Riku was about to say something but felt Namine rocking her hips back and forth, sliding his penis in and out of her. "Oh god…" he moaned as she kept rocking back and forth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she did and her legs spread over his own.

"D-Does it feel good?" Namine panted as she kept rose up a bit and went back down on him.

"Yeah it does," he whispered back. "But I think you should rest a bit. It's your first time, let me do the work." Riku gripped her waist to hold her in place. This time he lifted himself up to slide his penis deeper into her. His eyes watched as her breasts jiggled in front of him. Taking a chance he leaned in and took a nippled into his mouth.

"R-RIKU!" Namine moaned as he lightly nibbled on it. His hands massaged her butt as he increased his pace and put more force behind it. Riku released her nippled and kissed her on the lips as he suddenly stopped again. "Wh-Why did you stop this time?" she asked with a pout. Both of them were breathless as they looked at each other.

"Changing positions," he replied. He pulled himself out of her vagina, earning a moan of disappointment from the younger girl. "Stand up a bit and put your hands on the wall. Stick out your ass towards me." Namine nodded and did as she was told. Her hands were placed against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall and her butt was pointed towards Riku. The silver haired man stood up behind her and inserted himself back into her vagina. Both of them moaned at the action. Gripping her waist again, Riku started to thrust into her again, but this time adding more force and going at a faster pace.

"R-Riku...Riku, it feels so good!"

"You're such a lewd girl aren't you Namine?" Riku whispered into her ear as he let go of her waist and grabbed her breasts. One of his arms lazily held her up against him. "You're body has gotten a lot more erotic since the last time I saw you two years ago. That fact that your not with Roxas, and your first time was with me...did you plan this all out huh Namine?"

"N-No," Namine stuttered against him, cutting a mewl of pleasure. Riku then slowed down to an agonizing pace, slowly bucking his hips. The blond girl groaned at what her partner was doing. "F-Fine, I p-planned this before I came here." She heard Riku chuckle before he sped up again.

"Such a naughty girl, you wanted me to fuck you hard," he whispered chuckled. He let out a groan as he went faster. "Heh, you tighten up when I speak dirty. Does our little Namine like dirty talk? Does your pussy get all wet and tight when I do so." Namine nodded. "I can't hear you…"

"Oh God Yes!"

"Tell me what you love and how much you love it then," Riku ordered her with a husky voice.

"I love it when you move into me over and over again. I love when you do me harder...oh God RIKU!" Namine admitted, moaning in pleasure as she did. Her back arched as she spoke and Riku could feel her tightening around his penis the entire time. She came again.

"You know what I love about all of this," he whispered into her hear as he picked up the pace, getting closer to his climax. "I like it when you scream my name." He plunged deep into her causing her to cum again due to her sensitivity,

"Riku!" With her tightening around him, it forced Riku to cum as well. He shot out his semen into her vagina, feeling every spurt go out. He slowly sat the two of them down and both of them tried to catch their breaths. Riku kissed her again on the lips.

"Shit, I didn't wear a condom," were the first things out of his mouth after breaking the kiss.

"It's okay Riku, today is safe," Namine stated. The two sat there for awhile, with Namine leaning against Riku's chest. After a few minutes both of them got out of the bath and dressed up. They went to the living room and sat down across from each other, Riku on the couch and Namine on a chair. He had on a black shirt and white shorts while she had on a white dress.

"So care to explain to me what happened in there? Other than us having sex of course," Riku asked.

"I...I just wanted to have sex with you…" Namine stated, her voice low. She then started waving her arms frantically, "D-Don't get me wrong. I normally wouldn't do that b-but, when I heard that you'd be here alone for awhile from Kairi, I decided to take my chance."

"Your chance at what?"

"To express my feelings for you." Namine looked at him with shy eyes and a blush on her face. "I've liked you since we were kids, but I couldn't say anything since you liked my sister. Then, I ended up dating Roxas and you moved away for college. It was just so hard to tell you that I like you. Then after I found out Roxas was cheating on me with Axel, I decided to try and show you my feelings the next time I saw you."

"And to do that you decided to have sex with me?"

"N-No, it wasn't like that, or I didn't mean for it to happen like that. It's just…I have a hard time expressing my feelings, and I really, really, really like you Riku. So would you go out on a date with me please?" She heard Riku sigh and scratch his head. She looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"You know, you usually go out on a date first _then_ have sex right." He smirked at her and stood up from the couch. Walking over to her, Riku picked up Namine from her chair and placed her in his lap as he sat down, earning a squeal of surprise from the girl. He placed a quick kiss on her lips really fast before smiling at her. "Okay, let's go on a date." That caused the blond to smile and kiss him back in return. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Your sister doesn't find out about this. She'll castrate me if she does." The blond giggled and nodded, happy that she got the man she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure wether to make this on on going series or not to follow the relationship between these two...and their sexy fun time. What do you think continue yes or no? But for now, I'll leave it as complete<strong>


End file.
